Popioły/Tom II/II
Nazajutrz Rafał ocknął się bardzo późno w jakimś ciemnym schronieniu. Była to sypialnia Jarzymskiego, który obok chrapał na sofie. Z niewysłowionym podziwem Rafał zaczął liczyć czas i spostrzegł, że okna stancyjki nie były zasłonione. Był to więc wieczór dnia następnego. W przyległych pokojach słychać było gwar rozmów osób grających w karty. Olbromski leżał na swej pościeli z oczyma przymkniętymi, pełen takiego do siebie wstrętu, że z najgłębszą wdzięcznością powitałby kata i jego propozycję przechadzki na szafot, byleby z zawiązanymi oczyma. Nie był w możności znoszenia fizycznych uczuwań wczorajszego dnia, a osobliwie nocy. Chował przed nimi głowę to tu, to tam, odwracając się ku czemuś jaśniejszemu, ale w każdym miejscu ciemności bielało straszliwie — śmiejące się podle, ociekłe cynizmem, nagie cielsko dnia wczorajszego. Miliardy ukłuć bezsilnego żalu kąsały piersi jak nocne komary błotnistej okolicy. Nie można było ani ich odegnać, ani spostrzec. Tylko żądła ich zostawały w człowieku i rozlegał się cichy, bezmyślny, obrzydły głos. W jednej chwili Rafał zdecydował się, że musi wyjść z tego lokalu. Znalazł po ciemku ubranie i wdział. Narzucił płaszcz na ramiona i wyszedł. W kieszeni namacał jeszcze kilka dukatów. Jednego z nich wcisnął w garść lokajowi, którego w przedsionku zdybał, i kazało się odprowadzić do pałacu księcia Gintułta. Był pewny, że go tam już wcale nie wpuszczą, a jednak tam właśnie dążył. Jeśli — myślał — nie zechce mnie więcej widzieć, no, to co innego... Wtedy poszukam jakiego hotelu, zajazdu... Pragnął tę noc za jaką bądź cenę przepędzić w samotności, nie słyszeć obok siebie chrapania Jarzymskiego. Nie myślał o tym wcale, co będzie czynił później; chodziło mu jedynie o chwilę bieżącą, o zdarcie koszuli Dejaniry. Gdy wreszcie stanął przede drzwiami pałacu i zadzwonił, wydało mu się to rzeczą tak głupią, że kazał służącemu Jarzymskiego czekać na siebie. Był pewien, że go krótko i węzłowato wyprawią tam, skąd przyszedł. Tymczasem stary Łukasz otworzył mu drzwi z tym samym powinnym i grzecznym ukłonem, prowadził go z życzliwymi ruchami. W pokoju, gdzie Rafał pierwszą noc spędził, było ciepło. Służący zapalił dwie woskowe świece i cicho oddalił się. Rafał czuł dla niego wielką i rzewną wdzięczność. Był oto nareszcie sam w cichym i poważnym miejscu. Co tchu rozebrał się, zakopał w pościeli i miał zamiar zdmuchnąć świecę, gdy drzwi się znowu z cicha otwarły i Łukasz wniósł na tacy dużą szklankę jakiegoś napoju. Ustawił to na stoliku obok łóżka z łagodnym i uroczystym wyrazem twarzy, a z ukłonem wyszedł. Rafał skosztował owego napoju i znalazł, że jest dobry nad wszelki wyraz. Wypił do dna. Zaledwie zgasił świecę, uczuł się znowu w mocy niezwyciężonego wstrętu. Nie były to wspomnienia, gdyż te pieściły go raczej i władały nim jeszcze, nie były wyrzuty sumienia, tylko nieznośne, przemierzłe uczucie obecności złego. Zamykał oczy, poczynał myśleć o czym innym, budował plany na przyszłość, nerwowo grał w karty, wykonywał w marzeniu bohaterskie napady w gronie elegantów pierwszej wody, gdy oto nagle zjawiła się na jego piersiach ohydna głowa. To było właśnie samo, w osobie swojej -złe. Coś jak głowonóg-ośmiornica z kostnymi ssawkami, potworne, bez kształtu, zimne, oślizgłe, opasujące... Nie dawało się odtrącić ani zedrzeć z piersi. Zimny pot osiadł kroplami na czole pełnym ołowiu, a na duszy owa tajemnicza zmaza, której żadna z potęg nie mogła zniweczyć. Gdy ciężki sen zawarł powieki, i wówczas cierpienie zostało na piersiach. Głowonóg przemienił się w kobiecego trupa, w rozdęte, opuchłe, śliskie i lepkie ciało topielicy. Straszliwe zwłoki oplotły szyję śpiącego grubymi rękoma, wygniłe oczy wlepiły się w je-go sen, i dawno struchlałe usta przywarły do jego ust. Słyszał w głębi swej duszy przemierzły podszept miłosny... Obudził się późno w nocy i usiadł na pościeli, wstrząśnięty czymś obcym, jakby ręką mocnego człowieka. Łzy płynęły z jego oczu, zalewały twarz, łzy dobywające się z najgłębszego dna duszy. Ale zarazem wylewy ich oczyszczały tajemnicze, podziemne głębie, z których pochodziły. Całe ciało trzęsło się, gdy tak spływały, podobnie jak drży ziemia, gdy burza w dal i noc uchodząca grzmi i strzela piorunami. Nagle z mroków półsnu wywinęła się jasna myśl, zupełnie jak postrzegalny dla oczu, kształtny gzygzak światła: Cóż mi to jest? Ale odpowiedź nie wysuwała się z ciemności. Tylko nowy potok bujnych, silnych wzruszeń, niby młoda krew z rany zadanej żegadłem zbója, spłynął i obmył twarz skrytą w dłoniach. I tak już prawie do samego rana trwało bezkształtne dumanie, walka nie dająca się wyrazić słowami, jakoby zawód choroby z chorobą o całe bary i piersi, jakoby zapasy siły z siłą. Na podobieństwo przelotnych obłoków widziadła przemierzłe objaśniały straszliwe dzieje tych rzeczy, spraw i ludzi, z którymi stykał się wczoraj. Dolatywało do niego z próżni niewysłowione skowyczenie nędz ludzkiego motłochu, zionął z pojedynczych chwil wczorajszych, jak gdyby z zaklęsłych grobów, fetor gnojowisk podłości, upadku, pomsty, zbrodni, zdychania w hańbie. Co kiedykolwiek słyszał o tych sprawach, to teraz z siłą roztrzaskującą głowę rwało obok, stronami. Ręce drętwiały z ohydy, że się nimi dotykał tych ran broczących siną, zgniłą krwią, głowa płonęła od myśli, których rozum, zdawało się, nie był w stanie objąć i zmieścić w sobie. Nazajutrz wstał z łóżka blady, zdruzgotany na duszy, sam dla siebie odmienny i niezupełnie zrozumiały. Obojętnie szedł do sali, gdzie poprzednio zastał księcia. Już zbliżając się do drzwi żelaznych usłyszał rozmowę, która pod wysokim sklepieniem donośnie się rozlegała. Książę rozmawiał ze swoim towarzyszem, owym majorem wojsk pruskich. Obadwaj pochyleni byli nad księgami wielkich rozmiarów, oprawionymi w białą skórę. Gdy Rafał wszedł, na chwilę zamilkli i przerwali swą pracę. Wojskowy, podobnie jak za pierwszym razem, skierował na niego swe oczy naiwne i badawcze, zdumiewające oczy olbrzymiego dziecka. Na ukłon Rafała odpowiedział przyjaznym pochyleniem wielkiej głowy i uśmiechem tak szczerym, pełnym dobroci, zachęty, jakiejś nieśmiałej przychylności, która narzucać się nie chce, lecz przyjętą być pragnie, że Rafał znowu uczuł się wzruszonym. Tylko dziś w daleko większej mierze... — Miałem już zaszczyt-rzekł książę wskazując Olbromskiego oczyma — przedstawić mego sekretarza. — A tak... Bardzo mi przyjemnie poznać waszmość pana. — Będziemy teraz mieli możność szybszego dociekania w Augustynie... — szepnął jeszcze książę jakby prosząco. — To bardzo dobrze, osobliwie dla mnie. Waćpan przyjeżdżasz wprost ze wsi? — spytał major. — Tak, nie był tu wcale i nigdy. Nikogo w Warszawie nie zna. Wszak prawda? — Tak, prawda... — wyszeptał Rafał. — Przez kilka lat sam gospodarował, własnoręcznie siał, orał... Wszak prawda? Takeś mi wasze donosił w liście? — Tak, donosiłem.... Na twarzy majora zaświecił się uśmiech dobry, głęboki, jakby do dna rozwidniał całe jego ciało. Zarazem jakieś prędkie zachłyśnięcie, dające się często zauważyć u nieśmiałych chłopców, wstrząsnęło kilkakroć jego olbrzymią, niedźwiedzią figurę. — Praca na zoranej roli — zaczął mówić głosem wstrzemięźliwym, dopraszającym się o łaskawy posłuch — wydaje mi się być najwyższym szczęściem, jakiego człowiek dostąpił. Tak sądzę, tak w głębi serca mniemam. Nigdy sam nie byłem do tyla szczęśliwy, żeby tej łaski dostąpić. Jestem żołnierzem... Mieć w ręku swych możność wyprowadzania z nagiej ziemi czegoś tak tajemniczego, cudnego w swej budowie, w swym życiu i śmierci, jak kłos pszeniczny, nie jestże to być współtwórcą cudu? Rafałowi nie trafiał do przekonania ten wywód. Toteż na twarzy jego odmalował się mętny jakiś wyraz. Major nie zrażony mówił dalej głosem cichym, z niemiecka akcentując wyrazy i zdania: — Nigdzie potęga, niewysłowiona mądrość, miłość jednako zawsze silna, bez początku i końca, wiekuiście ta sama, wielki duch Budownika świata, nie objawia się bardziej niż w dojrzewaniu ziarna, w rodzeniu się traw na łące, gdy przygrzeje słońce wiosenne — i w umieraniu ostatniego potrawu, gdy słoty października zasłaniać je zaczną. Czyś waszmość kiedy widział taką chwilę, czyś okiem wewnętrznym z głębi siebie patrzał na to, jak naga ziemia drży pod słońcem, jak wody stojące na niej trzęsą się i raz w raz polśniewają, a mech drobniutkiej trawy schyla się i wałęsa za wiatrem jakoby nikły dymek? — Widziałem... — rzekł Rafał ze drżeniem. W myśli jego jak żywa stanęła taka chwila. Zdawało mu się, że wypukłe, przymglone oczy majora widzą tę chwilę dokładnie, jasno, nie gorzej od niego. Jakiś nieprzyjemny lęk obszedł go dookoła. — Już w duchu dawnych, mgłą czasu zakrytych plemion żyła ta sama trwoga i wytryskała z niej cześć dla trawy rodzącej się z małego ziarna, które wiatr nosi, dla drzewa wypuszczającego śliczne liście i niedościgłe gałęzie, dla kwiatu, co kielich swój kształtuje w mrokach nocy, przed zimnym porankiem... Zadumał się na chwilę, jakby zapomniał, że ma słuchaczów, i z uśmiechem niemal radości, z oczyma zaszklonymi sennymi łzami, mówił: — Dawny, zapomniany bóg... Mithras! Władca, od którego woli zależy barwa młodych listeczków, kiście zbóż, kielichy kwiatów na tej całej cudownej ziemi... Boski ogrodnik! On, który sprawia, że owoc gruszki dojrzewa, że jabłka wonne wyciekają z żył prętów, że czerwienieją pod zwiędłymi liśćmi, zwiędłymi tak samo, jak więdnie piękna matka z nienasyconej miłości dla czerstwego synka... On sprawia, że ciemne śliwki okrywa cudowna, jedyna barwa, a winograd zwisa z wątłego szczepu i ciąży, jakby się kłonił do snu. U pelazgijskich, pono, plemion wykwitło inne widziadło, którym tylekroć poiliśmy się z księciem. Nieprawdaż? — Tak jest, Mistrzu... — Widomy kształt Demetry, zwanej "Pelasgis", to jest niby to osoby, ducha tego, czym jest rodzenie się z ziarna. Demeter jest symbolem ziarna nasiennego, ostatniego tworu całego żywota wszystkich na ziemi roślin. W ziarnie ustaje twórczość rośliny, a ono samo staje się twórcą, macierzą, rodzącą niezliczone, niezliczone pokolenia. Ziarno nasienne jest obrazem prawzoru, z którego pierwsza roślina poczęła się przed wiekami. Demeter jest obrazem praziarna i wszystkich jego potomków, jest zarazem widomym znakiem siły, która nigdy się nie wyczerpie, potęgi, która była, jest i będzie aż do skończenia świata. Ja... przepraszam, że nadużywam waścinej cierpliwości... Ja tak jestem porwany tą boską opowieścią o dziejach Demetry i, co jest najciekawsze, o jej uroczystościach w Eleuzis, że często — może zbyt często? — rozpowiadam. Czy waszmość raczysz przebaczyć tej gadatliwej naturze żołnierskiej?... — Ależ, miłościwy panie!... — bełkotał Rafał. — Czymże jest znane waćpanu porwanie Persefony-Kory? Sławny katodos? To dzieje ziarna każdego po szczególe, więc dziecięcia Demetry. Pochłonięcie zasianego przez skibę ziemi. Ciężka żałoba matki Demetry — to zima, szeregi dni mrocznych i dżdżystych, w których ciągu ziarno leży ukryte w gruncie. Persefona przebywa tam u swego podziemnego małżonka. Ale nadchodzi radosny anodos. Niewolnica w pełnym blasku piękności wydostaje się nad ziemię i łączy z rozkwitłym Dionizosem. Ziarno wypuszcza ze siebie kieł, przebija ziemię, wystrzela jako łodyga, ozdabia się kwiatem i nowe rodzi ziarna. W Eleuzis oddawano cześć tej właśnie wiecznej sile natury, jej przecudownej nieskończoności. Przez hymny, święte tańce, sceny mimiczne, nagłe zjawianie się kształtów przy brzmieniu w tej samej chwili słów uroczystych, nakazów wygłaszanych przez hierofanta z rodu Eumolpidów, wlewały się do serc i otaczały czcią należną wszystko żywiące promienie słoneczne, której my zapomnieliśmy zgoła... Demeter szuka swej córki po całej ziemi przez dni dziewięć, a dziesiątego przybywa do Eleuzis... — mówił major, coraz bardziej zwrócony do księcia i zapominając zupełnie o obecności Rafała. — Niesie w ręku swych dwie pochodnie, znak widomy oczyszczającej siły ognia. Spoczywa w Eleuzis i łamie długotrwały post przez popijanie napoju z wody i miodu, zwanego kykeon. To wszystko działo się przed nocą tajemnic. Ci, którzy są mystaj, bez różnicy płci pozostają sami, oddzieleni od profanów. Z pochodniami w ręku zwiedzają miejsca boleści Demetry, więc zdrój Antion i Smutny Kamień. Tajemniczą część uroczystości zwiastował głos hierokeryksa, nakazujący tym, którzy są mystaj, zupełne milczenie... Milczenie, milczenie... — mówił z wolna, topiąc wzrok w oczach księcia. Obaj siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie uśmiechając się prawie ze szczęściem do jakichś myśli, Rafałowi nie znanych. Pierwszy książę odwrócił głowę i schyliwszy ją nad książką rzekł z cicha: — Ponieważ jest sekretarz... wrócimy może do Augustyna... — Ach, tak... Ponieważ jest sekretarz... Ilekroć zetknę się z pięknym światem Greków, staję się poganinem... Książę przez chwilę wygładzał niecierpliwie w ręku kartę wielkiej książki, a wreszcie rzekł obracając się do Rafała: — Chciałem cię właśnie prosić, żebyś mi wytłumaczył ten oto ustęp z łaciny na polskie. To mówiąc posunął ku niemu olbrzymi wolumin. Rafał skwapliwie jął się tej roboty, uszczęśliwiony, że nareszcie zyskuje w tym towarzystwie jakąś wyraźną rolę. W tej samej chwili książę mówił do majora: — Świat grecki... Co do mnie, nic mi jeszcze nie mogło zastąpić wspomnienia odludnych pieczar pustyni. Kryjówki dziś drapieżnych zwierząt tam, gdzie wykołysał się duch ludzkości, gdzie w bezgranicznym odosobnieniu Paweł z Tebaidy sto lat przepędził, pierwszy pustelnik, gdzie Antoni w świętych marzeniach wyhodował nadziemską duszę swoją! Nigdy i nic już na świecie nie mogłoby przewyższyć uczuć zdumienia, skruchy i trwogi, jakich się tam doznaje. — Na pewno tak jest, na pewno, jak mówisz, Bracie Straszny, a jednak... Ja się do tej wysokości wznieść nie mogę. Jestem ciężki jak kłoda ściętego drzewa, jestem jak głaz na pastwisku, który tylko od własnego ciężaru w ziemię wrasta. Oto wszystko. Wzruszenie moje jest tak leniwe, tak poziome... Jeżeli coś jeszcze wzruszyć mnie jest w stanie, to wiosna. Gdy — jak mówi stary Hezjod w Dniach i pracach — "w liściach dębu pierwsza kukułka zakuka i rozraduje ludzi na ziemskim przestworze"... moje zbutwiałe serce uderzy jeszcze. A kiedy indziej... — Należy wytężyć siły... — mówił książę głosem przejmującym, a tak cicho, że ledwie go było słychać. — Skierujmy dusze ku wzniosłości! Pomyślmy tylko, zanurzmy wszystek umysł w ten potężny widok, gdy Fortunatus, kapłan manichejski, po dyspucie ze świętym Augustynem odchodzi z Hipponu. Znowu na puszczę! Wczoraj czytaliśmy dysputę. Całe zdania świętego stoją mi w pamięci, jakby promieniami ognistymi wysmalone. Te proste słowa: versatur ibi quaestio — unde sit malum?... To nie dwaj ludzie mocują się w słowie, nie dwaj kapłani, nie wyobraziciele dwu kultów, lecz zaiste dwa olbrzymie symbole, dwa żywioły. Unde sit malum? Święty biskup, który tak słusznie nosi miano divus; czyli Mąż z Boga... mądry i myśli przezroczystej jako krynica w górach, twierdzi, że złe urodziło się w człowieku z jego wolnej woli. Człowiek sam jest winowajcą. On jest grzesznikiem przed wiekuistym Panem. A tamten przychodzień z pustyni, gdzie ze swej pieczary w ciągu wielu lat wpatrywał się w niebiosa, gdzie przez szereg dni i nocy w samotności rozważał, ośmiela się głosić, że natura złego współwieczna jest Bogu. Rzuca przed rodem ludzkim ten olbrzymi cios, to brzemię myśli,— tak ciężkie, że, zda mi się, ziemia pod nim zadrżeć musiała. Ale następnego dnia, po dwu stoczonych dysputach publicznych, Fortunatus wyznaje, że nie znalazł dostatecznych odpowiedzi na kwestie zadane mu przez biskupa. Wyznaje, że jest zwalczony w słowie. Zarazem wszakże zaznacza, że nie jest przekonany w duchu i do katolików się nie przyłącza. Dziś już owego miasta Hippo regius, gdzie numidyjscy królowie władali — wcale nie ma. Kamienne domki, zamki, termy, świątynie, place — zasypał piasek. Przekreślona jest potęga miecza i zmazana. Został przecież każdy dreszcz dwu duchów spierających się o poznanie wieczności, i nas tak samo jak ich przenika. Ci, którzy odtrącili wszystko, aż do napoju i jadła — żyją wiecznie. Oto w zwątpieniu stokrotnym, tysiąckroć rozbity i Niepewny bardziej, niż do miasta przyszedł, Fortunatus oddala się na pustynię, by znowu w samotności żgać, podniecać i wyostrzać myśl swoją, palić ją srogimi żagwiami głodu, biczowań i udręczeń ciała. Zacznie tam na nowo zgłębiać, ważyć i przenikać duchem widziadła staroparskie Azji... Spojrzyjmy, jak samotnego; niby gęste obłoki, otaczają Angramajniu i Ahuramazda in exordio duae substantiae a sese divisae... Jakże się nie ulitować nad nim, gdy w ciemnej nocy spogląda na ziemię głębokością mroku okrytą i źrenicą wlepioną w niebiosa usiłuje zobaczyć cień przedbytu, pierwsze ciała ogniste, światy rozproszone, słyszeć huk wichrów straszliwych pędzących światy i głos jedynego wodza ich, jak mu kazano uwierzyć. Jaskinię jego otacza ślad lwa i hieny, przelatuje nad nią cień orła i sępa, głowę okrąża myśl o krokodylu i skorpionie, którzy się pasą mordem słabych, a żywią śmiercią niewinnych. Przelatują nad nim samum i kamsin, dzicy, bez rozumu, zabójcy wszystkiego, co żywie. We dnie pali go słońce aż do śmierci, a w nocy udręcza zimno, za którym czai się choroba. Mdła mucha roznosi śmierć wyssaną ze zwierzęcego trupa i zaszczepia ją w ciało dzieciątka, które już mówić i myśleć zaczęło, którego oczy stawały się cudniejsze niż złote wino, a zęby bielsze niż mleko. Któż jej nakazał taki uczynek? Patrzmy, jak oczy Pustelnika, wyschłe i spalone, wznoszą się do niebios szukając tego, który jest Propater, czyli , co znaczy Głębia, który jest Arretos, co znaczy Niewypowiedziany... Za plecami swymi ma plemię ludzkie. Widzi całe jego dzieje i wszystek żywot. Wiekuisty tryumf liktora i wiekuiście zdeptany duch. Widzi, że wszystko, co jest, jest materią swaru, przyczyną bitwy, że zaiste wojna bez końca, Polemos propater, jest losem człowieka, a ginie w niej słabszy i lepszy. W sobie samym ma żywioły nieznane, gdzie rozkosz splata się z boleścią, gdzie mądra myśl wyrasta wolno i wśród większego mozołu niż palma w szczerej puszczy, a jeden wybuch namiętności do cna łamie i niweczy przez setkę nocy i dni trudu wypielęgnowaną... Gdzież wzrok obróci? W dziecinne lata... Tam, dokąd chodzi najchętniej ludzka niedola, żeby się wśród łez uciszyć? Ale przenikające i badawcze wejrzenie mądrości ujrzy tam jeno bytowanie cielesne, pełne dziedzictwa złości, wyniesionej z żył ojca i z łona matki. Spojrzy w idącą bezlitośnie starość i z przerażeniem zobaczy złe najstraszniejsze: choroby ciała, jak z bezrozumną głupotą — młotem z żelaza rozbijają przemądrze zbudowane kości i doskonałe tkanki. Ujrzy ruinę ducha, równego Bogu, który wśród nędzy i rozpaczy upada, drży i skamle... Któż uczynił to wszystko złe? Któż je wysnuł ze swego łona? Skąd się poczęło trzęsienie ziemi i burza na szlakach morskich? Azaliż człowiek stworzył jadowitą żmiję i podłą hienę? Azaliż on wymyślił śmierć? Skierujmy dusze nasze ku wzniosłości! Idźmy za wzrokiem Fortunata... Oto wpatruje się ze swej pieczary w najwyższą potęgę ziemi, w najzawilszą sprawę świata, w sprawę odrodzenia rodu ludzkiego. Widzi na brzegu morskich zalewisk pelikana, który błąka się nad falami i znosi dzieciom swym strawę. Jest on, jakoby znak hieroglificzny wszego żywota, napisany w chwili poczęcia ziemi między morzem a lądem suchym. Mówią dawne legendy, że pelikan krwią żył swoich wskrzesza zabite dzieci, że rozdziera dziobem pierś swoją... Stamtąd wychodząc, Fortunatus przejrzał wszystko, przemyślał wszystko. Widział w dumaniu szczęśliwego ojca, któremu los dał kości twarde, a w nich niepożyty szpik. Widział go, jak się doczekał siwizny syna, jak w nim po wtóre przeżył dojrzały żywot, zamknął w pamięci ogrom zdarzeń, od dziejów pierwszej miłości aż do dziejów ostatniego złudzenia. Z nich wysnuł niewzruszoną mądrość męską. Widział go, gdy się doczekał wnuka, i w jego szczebiocie trzeci raz usłyszał gwarę swego niemowlęctwa. Widział go wreszcie zaszłego w lata, w głęboką, "dobrą", jak mówi Pismo, starość, kiedy z wolna, a chętnie i z .pociechą, stawał się jakoby rolą niską i płaską; gruntem spokojnym i niemym, próchnicą, gliną i piachem bez imienia, w który wrastają korzeniami rozłożyste, szumiące drzewa. Z niego idzie w gruby śniat, w tęgie konary i w owe gibkie gałęzie, w lotne, poświstne za każdym wietrzykiem rózgi i witki — sok żywota... Widział go, gdy się w głuchej tajemnicy przed resztą ludzi kłonił do snu wiecznego i chętnie marzył o wypoczynku w śmierci, nad którym unaszać się będzie gwar i szczebiot pokoleń. Widział tę jego chwilę, kiedy znużony długością a niskością zabiegów i zdobyczy żywota zapragnął odpocząć i usnąć tęgo. Położyć, jako Jakub patriarcha, spracowane i osłabłe nogi na łożu i nie wstawać już, lecz na wieki umrzeć. Katodos Persefony!... Ale wnet wspomniał mu się inny... Tamten, dojrzałych lat, któremu grozi rozstanie z synkiem maleńkim. Patrzy nieszczęsny ojciec na białe kudełki swego jedynaka, na okrągłe rączki i nogi, na małe barki, które będą musiały dźwigać wszystką niedolę życia, wszystkie jego męczarnie, zbrodnie, krzywdy, widziane i przeżyte w ciągu ubiegłych lat. Wdycha oddech bezwonny, przenika wzrokiem krynice oczu, pięknością równe gwiazdom świecącym po nocach. Przytula do ust jasne czółeczko, w którym przeglądają się myśli młodociane na obraz białego obłoku, kiedy stoi nad tonią jeziora w górach, do kości piersiowych przyciska główkę, jakby ją pragnął wgnieść, wprowadzić na powrót we wnętrzności żył swoich, wtulić całego w serce rozszarpane od boleści i z nim razem ujść w zaświaty, na pagórki wieczności. Widzi z pieczary swej Fortunatus nieszczęśliwego, kiedy dojrzał już śmierć idącą ku wezgłowiu i bawi się po raz ostatni rączkami dzieciny swojej, zlewa nań błogosławieństwo, jak mówi Pismo, piersi i żywota, a ona krekorze i gędzioli wesoło jak ptaszek w wiosenne rano, pyta się o nędzne rzeczy bieżącej godziny, nic a nic nie wiedząc, jaka to ręka nad nią się wznosi. Nie mógł doczekać piątej rocznicy urodzin swego jedynaka, jako ów Hektor, który w szyszaku bojowym, syna drogiego całując i pieszcząc rękoma, mówił modlitwę do Zeusa i bogów: "Niech o nim kiedyś powiedzą: O wiele był lepszym od ojca". Któż stworzył dzieje tamtego żywota? Azali ta sama ręka tworzy dobro i złe? Czemu tak bez rachuby skrzywdzony jest umierający na korzyść szczęśliwego Jakuba? Jakaż to nagroda niebios okupi boleść opuszczenia bezsilnego dziecka, stracenia go z oczu, wydarcia z ramion? Cóż jest gorszego pod słońcem nad ową przepaść cierpień ojcostwa? Puścić samotne chłopiątko w świat owładnięty przez krokodyle i skorpiony, na ląd, w który uderza niespodziane trzęsienie ziemi, na morze, które gonitwa wszechwichrów zamienia na bezrozumnego kata... Myśleć konając, że pójdzie samo jedno pomiędzy zbiry ludzkie, że je bezbronne otoczą przemądrze, chytrze ukryte, niezbadane choroby — trąd i syfilis, ospa i tyfus, że stokroć gorsze od chorób otoczą je zbrodnie ludzkie, nieprzeliczone wymysły łajdactwa, co się już formą żywota stały, rozuzdane chuci i brudy... Myśleć, że czystymi oczyma, w których zamknięty jest firmament niewinności, będzie widziało ową walkę zbójców ze zbójcami, że z czasem stanie się samo jedną więcej sztuką jakiejś gromady... Oto powiedział w duchu swym Fortunatus, że złem jest ojcostwo i rodzenie. Zaprzysiągł przed swoją duszą, że nie chce mieć syna, że zamordowałby zrodzonego wpośród grzechów. Sam wyniesie ducha swego w pustyni ponad ludzie, jedynego urobi na obraz Ahuramazdy, i wówczas wyda wojnę ciemnościom. Wywiedzie duch swój z bagna grzechów ludzkich, wydźwignie z błot Arymana i stanie ponad światem jako wiekuista pochodnia... Rafał miał oczy spuszczone na wiersze książki, ale rozmowa, chociaż półgłosem w jego obecności prowadzona, przeszkadzała mu rozumieć tekst owego rozdziału Contra Fortunatum quendam Manichaearum presbyterum. Książę, wypowiadając zdania na pół rozumiane przez nowego słuchacza, co chwila zwracał nań oczy swe przymglone, ściemniałe, nie widzące, skierowane do wewnątrz. W pewnej chwili oczy te ożywiły się i książę rzekł innym głosem: — Tu ci będziemy przeszkadzali rozmową naszą. Zdaje mi się, że wygodniej ci będzie w pokoju, który jest obok. Rafał zabrał ową księgę, ciężką jak naręcze bukowego drzewa, i wyszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju. Była to pracownia. Na środku mieścił się ogromny stół, a dokoła niego stały fotele obite skórą. Okno było otwarte i na prost niego sunęła się w dół stara grabowa aleja. Rafał przymknął drzwi i usiadł w fotelu. Skoro tylko poczuł, że jest sam, zaraz upadł w łoże duchowego lenistwa, dał się ogarnąć doskonałej bezwładności woli. Głowa jego zsunęła się na rozłożone karty książki jak ciężki, lity, nędzny kamień. Ani jednej myśli, ani najsłabszego uczucia! Jedno jeszcze, co by mogło dźwignąć i podniecić; to znowu burgund. Z wolna, jak parny obłok, przesunęła się utajona żądza w czystej swojej postaci, nie pochwycona jeszcze przez myśl ani nawet przez chęć. Czuł to, że skoro się tylko obłatwi z tłumaczeniem łaciny, pójdzie znowu do Jarzymskiego. Nic to, że przychodzi w nocy obmierzłe uczucie złego... Z największą niechęcią zabrał się do przekładu. Przyszło mu to z łatwością, większą nawet niż przewidywał. Nawykły w szkołach do zagadnień sofistycznych, z pewnym rodzajem satysfakcji wciągnął się w przedziwną dysputę św. Augustyna z przeciwnikami Kościoła. Minęło południe i jesienny wieczór nadchodził, gdy wreszcie skończył wyznaczoną pracę. Odsuwał ją z dziwnym uczuciem. Zdawało mu się, że myśli, które przełożył, ożyły i że się weń wpatrują zastygłymi oczyma... Z kart tej olbrzymiej książki wionęła ubiegła noc, jej widma i wzdychania. Liście o barwie jasnego mosiądzu i liście o barwie rdzy żelaza, wolno spływając z grabów, z topól i lip, zasłały sobą całą długość i szerokość alejki. Roztrącały promienie słońca, które przez miejsca ogołocone, przez pustki świeżo powstałe wlewało się do głębi. Chłód zimny powiewał z wąskiej, dalekiej uliczki... Kategoria:Popioły